criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Shock to the System (AR)
A Shock to the System is the 4th case in Alternate Reality and the 4th case overall. It is the 4th case in the Constantinople District Plot After Grand Vizier Ibrahim Shylue told the team that there was suspected Greek activity by the border, the chief sent the Player and Austin to the area, where they found Ottoman electrician Ak Ata electrocuted by a strange device, a device that was, in fact, made in Greece. The team added Professor Hansen Hughes to the suspect list, before learning that Ak had a lab where he experimented with new ways to repair electrical problems, there they added merchant Akagündüz Akarusu to the suspect list and and businessman Akburç Akça. Not that long later, Austin was baffled how the object used to murder Ak was Greek in nature, but none of the suspects were Greek, when a horse nearly ran over the detective, upon getting his bearings, they saw that the horses headed to a open feild, that, upon investigation, reveled the horses were owned by Ak, there they added politician Abdulmeijid Balci to the suspect list as well as historian Baser Akça to the suspect list, they also spoke to Akburç again, who mentioned that Ak was undermining every business endeavor he was doing, for example, Akburç wanted to introduce a new way for people to climb down mountains even safer, but Ak forced him to not do this as the Greeks could use it to invade the Ottoman Empire without worry, Akburç found this ridiculous, as Greee was in the European Alliance, which the Otomans were in as well, why would they use his invention to invade? The team then investigated the lab again, and spoke to Hansen again, who said he was intrested in the electric testing, as it may help fix the electrical issues at Constantinople University, whereas Akagündüz wasn't able to sell anything due to Ak destroying or tampering with it, Ak kept on saying that it had to be done to protect the Ottomans from the Greek threat. Austin mentioned to the player how odd it was that Ak Ata was so fearful of the Greeks, and now that he's dead makes Austin wonder weather or not they are truly involved or not, they then heard arguing in the distance upon arrival, they found Akburç and Abdulmeijid arguing, they were arguing over "The 1912 plan" the team broke them apart without giving it much thought, and re-investigated the feild, they spoke to Abdulmeijid again, who said that Ak was ruining diplomatic relations between Greece and the Ottoman Empire, so much so, Greece may be leaving the European Alliance, which would be a disaster. They also spoke to Baser, who said that Ak was corrupting history into something it wasn't, he apparently made it seem that Greece was opressing the Ottomans, when it, in fact, was quite the opposite. The Ottomans were quite oppressive to the Greeks the team investigated the crime scene and arrested.Baser Akça for the murder, Based was surprised may this accusation, but eventually said that he couldn't tell them why he killed Ak, as it could lead to the end of the Ottomans, however, Austin continued pressing for details, eventually Baser slipped up and said the word "Greek" which Austin pounced on, Baser said he'd tell the truth, and hoped that this wouldn't end badly for the team, he said that recently King Constantine XII had approached him, and threatened to take the Ottoman Empire to the ground if he didn't kill Ak, as the King believed him to be a threat, part of his orders was to not mention any if this, lest he wanted the Ottoman Empire to burn, but before he could say more, a gunshot rang out and Baser slumped to the ground, dead. Chief Nurryson was furious as to how this could happen, Baser was their best shot to get more info, no he's dead, and that means they need to get that killer, however Akburç ran into the station, demanding to see his older brother, he knew they had Baser here. They spoke to Akburç, and said that Baser murdered Ak Ata because the Greek King, Constantine XII, forced him too, but afterwards, Baser was killed in front of their eyes, Akburç broke down into tears due to this, Baser was his brother and his only friend, he wants to know who killed Baser, unfortunately, the team didn't know who did it, this infuriated Akburç who said that they saw him die, how did they not see who killed him, Akburç then stormed out. Chief Nurryson said that there was nothing to be helped, just grieving family, but Austin refused, he thought that perhaps Akburç could be a help, Nurryson seemed to question this, when Austin responded with that Baser was his brother, perhaps he let something slip that could be help, Nurryson allowed Austin and the Player investigate this, as he and the Player will check out Baser's demise. Austin and the Player checked out the direction of where Akburç went off to, which was the lab, there they found a box, a box of recordings, that they sent to Samantha Carr who revealed that these were recordings by Baser, who revealed that he left papers in his house about his mission, when Ak asked why he didn't bring them, Baser said they disappeared that morning, Austin figured Akburç took these, and asked Samantha if she has any clue for Akburç's location, to which, she responded with that Akburç had been seen at the feild recently, to hich Austin and the Player rushed to There they found Akburç looking over these papers, when the team asked what the papers, Akburç responded with that they are his now, Baser's mission stemed far more than just killing Ak Ata, but he didn't think the team deserved to know, at least, not yet. There is something Akburç must check out, and told the team that they're fighting the same enemy, but they aren't ever going to be friends, but rather allies. He walked off Afterwards, Peter Nurryson and the Player checked the scene and found something odd, a rock with words in Greek, they sent it to the translator, James Taylor, who revealed that it was a threat to Baser to never reveal the truth of Ak's murder, however the Greek was sloppy, and easy to track, the person who wrote this was Akagündüz, who admitted he killed Baser, he said the King told him to. He said that Constantine XII was gonna conquer the Ottoman Empire, he had the weapons and recorces to, he felt it needed to get on Constantine's good side if he was going to be the new Emperor, so when he asked him to kill Baser, he complied. Then team then arrested Akagündüz. After all this was said and done, they got a message from Akburç, saying he found out where Constantine XII was, a hotel in Constantinople. The team quickly realized that the murder here was a diversion for Constantine to get deeper into the Ottoman capital, and went to the direction of the hotel Summary Victim: Ak Ata (Electrocuted to death) Murder Weapon: Helmet and remote Killer: Baser Akça Suspects Hansen Hughes 'Professor' The suspect goes fishing Akagündüz Akarusu 'Merchant' The suspect goes fishing The suspect eats gooseberries The suspect speaks Greek Suspect's appearance The suspect has gray hair Akburç Akça "Businessman" The suspect eats gooseberries Abdulmejid Balc "Politician" The suspect goes fishing The suspect eats gooseberries The suspect speaks Greek Suspect's appearance The suspect has a beard Baser Akça "Historian" The suspect goes fishing The suspect eats gooseberries The suspect speaks Greek Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a beard The suspect has gray hair Quasi-Suspect Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate City Outskirts (Results: Victim's body, faded tag, ripped photo) * Examine Faded tag (New Suspect: Hansen Hughes) * Examine Ripped Photo (New Crime Scene: Electrical lab) * Ask Hansen Hughes about his relationship with the victim * Investigate Electrical Lab (Results:Trash can, Letter, phone) * Examine Trash can (Result: Burnt handkerchief) * Examine letter (New Suspect:Akagündüz Akarusu) * Ask Akagündüz about his realtionship with the victim * Analyze phone (New Suspect: Akburç Akça) * As Akburç about his relationship with the victim * Analyze: Victim's body (The Killer fishes) * Analyze: Burnt handkerchief (The Killer eats gooseberries) * Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate open feild (Results: shattered glass, Greek writing, ripped papers, suitcase) * Examine shattered glass (New Suspect: Abdulmeijid Balci) * Examine Ripped papers (Result: Historical documents about Suleiman the Magnificent) * Examine Suitcase (Result: Akburç Akça second interrogation) * Analyze Historical documents (New Suspect: Baser Akça * Question why Akburç Akça was at the feild (Result: Akburç Akça eats gooseberries) * Ask Abdulmeijid about his relationship with the victim (Result: Abdulmejid Balci eats gooseberries and goes fishing) * Ask Baser Akça about his relationship with the victim (Result: Baser Akça eats gooseberries and goes fishing) * Analyze Greek writing (Result: The killer speaks Greek, Akburç Akça speaks Greek) * Investigate lab table (Results: CCTV camera, angry letter) * Ask Akagündüz about his anger to the victim (Result: Akagündüz eats gooseberries, goes fishinng, and speaks Greek * Analyze CCTV * Question Hansen on why he was at the lab (Results: Hansen Hughes goes fishing) * Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate the feild tower (Results: Faded newspaper, pile of leaves) * Examine Faded Newspaper * Question Abdulmeijid why he defaced a newspaper ( Abdulmeijid Balci speaks Greek) * Examine pile of leaves (Result: History book) * Analyze History book * Question Baser about the history book (Baser speaks Greek) * Investigate City sidewalk (poster, helmet) * Examine poster (Result: gray material) * Analyze helmet (The Killer has a beard) * Analyze gray material (The killer has gray hair) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to A New Adventure (4\7) A New Adventure (4\7) * Calm Akburç down * Investigate lab (Result: Box) * Examine box (Result: box of discs) * Analyze box of discs * Find Akburç * Investigate the crime scene (Result: Rock with words) * Analyze Rock with words * Confront Akagündüz * Go to next case Killer's Profile The killer fishes The killer eats gooseberries The killer speaks Greek The killer has gray hair The killer has a beard